Best Comfort (Reboot)
Best Comfort is the 6th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot At a hotel, Brandon and Coco are seen approaching it from the parking lot. Brandon: Ah yeah! This is like the best place to hang out. Coco: A hotel? What's so cool about that? Brandon: Dude, its not just a hotel. It's the best hotel. Indoor swimming pool, Free Internet, Room Service, People that clean up after you, an arcade and TV! Coco: Sounds awesome! Brandon: And we have this place all to our selves. Coco: And a bunch of other people. Brandon: Well duh its a hotel not a fortress. Coco: I don't get it though. We can just hang out at your house. Brandon: Yeah but I've been hearing weird noises from the basement and my video game's been scrambling. Guess Computer is still getting used to my house. Coco: Well at least nothing weird happens here. The two proceed inside. Meanwhile, a large van is seen across the parking lot. The doors reel open and people in trench coats exit from the van with a strange and mysterious appeal. Theme Song Plays Now inside, the two look around pretty excited. Coco: Whoa... This place is huge. Brandon: I know right. Did I mention the free food? Coco: We can live like kings. Brandon: Hey. Check it out. Brandon and Coco head over to the counter. Brandon: Excuse me. The receptionist looks around and then gets up and looks over the counter. Receptionist: Oh hello. Welcome to the Urbane Hotel. How can I help you two? Brandon: Um we'd like a room. Receptionist: Aren't you kids a little to young to be staying at a hotel? Where's your parents? Brandon: They're um... out right now. We sort of need a key in order to get into our room. Receptionist: Right then. What's your room again? Brandon: Room 10. Receptionist: Your last name is Morri- Coco, finishing sentence: Marrison. Yeah. My little brother here just lost the keys that our dad left behind. (puts arm behind Brandon and noogies him) Brandon: Hey! Knock it off! Receptionist: Alrighty then. Here's your room key. (hands out room key) The two look with a shocked expression as Brandon grabs the room key and holds it in his hands. They then look up at the Receptionist. Brandon: Geethanksbye. The two then get out of there and head for their room. Meanwhile, the mysterious people in trench coats enter the hotel. Later on, the two are seen walking through a hallway with many rooms. Brandon: Dude, how'd you get the name right? Coco: It's a gift. They stop at room 10 and insert the card into the card reader. It then turns green and Bradnon pushes the door in. The two then look stunned. Brandon: This room looks awesome! Coco: Um who's suitcases are those? Brandon: Who cares? Check this out. Brandon hops on one of the beds and jumping up and down. Brandon: Come on. This is fun. Coco then jumps on the same bed with Brandon. Coco: Woohoo! The two then stop jumping and flop on the bed. Brandon: What should we do first? Coco: What shouldn't we do first? They have everything here. Brandon: I'll check out the arcade! Coco: I'll order food service! Brandon then runs out of the room with a smile on his face but bumps into a Bell Boy. Brandon: Sorry! (runs off) Bell Boy: Hmph. Lousy Kids. The Bell Boy continues pushing an empty cart until he sees a man in a trench coat in front of him. Bell Boy: Um... Excuse me, sir. Do you need any assistance with anything? The man in the trench coat continues staring at the Bell Boy. A low growl is heard. From a lower angle, the trench coat is seen being taken off and dropped onto the floor. The Bell Boy backs up. Bell Boy: What?! No... No! NO! Keep away from me! From the perspective of whatever the figure is, it launches at the Bell Boy who is yelling out until darkness. Later, at the arcade, Brandon is seen playing an arcade game but looses. Brandon: Ah what? This game blows. I want my tokens back. (kicks machine) Hotel Manager: Hey! No kicking the machines, pal, unless you want out of the hotel. Brandon gulps. The Hotel Manager then leaves. Brandon then looks at his Omnitrix and smiles mischievously. The hotel manager is seen walking away when a green flash goes off behind the machine. He turns around and looks upset. Hotel Manager: What was that? Are you kids breaking something in here? He goes to the machine looks around. New alien, Grey Matter, is seen crawling the sides of the machine. Grey Matter: I was going for speedy but at least I didn't get bug eyes. Those names are kind of stupid anyways for a intellectual being such as myself with the neurotic function to come up with a way cooler name. (pauses for a moment) Oh dang it I'm a nerd alien. Hotel Manager: Who's back there? I know someone is messing with this machine. Grey Matter: Oh you haven't seen anything yet. (Crawls into the machinery of the arcade game) Now let's see. If I can reprogram the base code for the hard drive and reconfiguration the wires for the monitor and then rig these circuits to the joystick micro-switches. (moves cables and wires around and connects them into various slots) The Hotel Manager examines the game more until it shuts down and powers back on. Hotel Manager: Now let's see if this thing works. (presses start button) The game then loads up and shows a pixelated version of the hotel manager. Hotel Manager: Wha-What? The pixelated Hotel Manager then goes a little dance and falls over causing him to fart. It then says "YOU ARE A LOSER". The joysticks, which he is holding, then move around fast which shakes him up and throws him into the ground. The coin slot then begins to shake violently which he then looks at closely until it flies off and loads of coins spill out on top of him. Kids, in the arcade, then surround the Hotel Manager and snag as much coins as they can. Grey Matter then surfs the coin wave until he splashes into the coin pile. Kid: Ah its a rat! The kids then run away with their coins. Grey Matter resurfaces. Grey Matter: Oh and to connect the coin slot drive to the battery circuits. The Hotel Manager then attempts to get up but then notices Grey Matter on his head. Hotel Manager: AH! A RAT! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (attempt to shake it away) Grey Matter then hops off and runs for it. The Hotel Manager grabs a near by broom and chases him with it. Grey Matters sees a vent and jumps straight into it; avoiding the broom shot. Grey Matter: Guess he's just jealous he didn't get the high score. (ventures into the vents) Meanwhile, another man in a trench coat is seen watching the event transpire. Later on, else where, Brandon is seen approaching the swimming pool. Brandon: Oh yeah! Can't wait for an epic swim. Hotel Manager: Not so fast, kid. Brandon: What'd I do? Hotel Manager: Can't you read? (points to the sign) No swimming with regular clothes on. Brandon: But I don't have trunks. Hotel Manager: Not my problem. Now beat it before I call your parents. Brandon then walks away until he looks up and sees an upper level. He then smiles mischievously. A little bit later on, the Hotel Manager is observing the pool. Kid, looking up, to a friend: Whoa... Look a flying fish! The Hotel Manager looks too. Hotel Manager: What in the world? Angler Fish is then seen dropping from the upper level. Angler Fish: CANNONBALL! Angler Fish then drops into the pool and splashes on the Hotel Manager. Angler Fish then enjoys the swim all the way at the bottom of the pool. Angler Fish: I always wanted to reach the bottom of the pool without drowning. (touches bottom of the pool with fin) The Hotel Manager then gets up from his chair. Hotel Manager: That's far eno- ah ah AHHH! (slips and falls into the pool) (surfaces and is all wet) I'll get that stupid fish and serve him to the kitchens! Angler Fish, surfacing: Uh oh. I'd better get out of here. (looks around and sees a woman about to leave with a bag) Angler Fish then dives back underwater and gets a swimming start. He then leaps out of the water and into the woman's handbag without her noticing. The Hotel Manager then notices this and climbs out of the pool to go after her. The woman with the handbag is on her way to the woman's restroom. Angler Fish: (Gasps) No! Not the woman's bathroom. I can't go in there. I gotta get out of this bag. (looks at sees a passing by room service cart) (leaps out of the bag and into a pitcher of water) The Hotel Manager then stops the woman and searches her bag only to not find Angler Fish. The woman then argues with him and slaps him. As the cart passes by the pool, Angler Fish relaxes in the water pitcher. Angler Fish: Ah... You gotta love room service. As Angler Fish passes the pool, he sees the Bell Boy bending over something behind the fake bushes by the pool. Angler Fish: I wonder what that Bell Boy's up to. Meh. Probably some boring pool check up. Take me away, room service guy. Angler Fish is then pushed away from the pool area. Back at the pool, however, the Bell Boy is seen feasting on the Chlorine in the pool filter located behind the bushes. Later on, the room service cart appears at Room 10. The maid then drops the food off and rolls the cart away. Brandon then rolls out from under the cart and gets up. He then makes his way to Room 10, which isn't that far away. Brandon: Ah cool. Food. (Grabs a roll of bread) (notices Coco) Whoa. Are you alright? Coco, lying on the bed with crumbs on his face: Ugh... I don't feel so good. Brandon, eating roll: How much did you eat? Coco, lying on the bed: I don't even know, man. Brandon: (swallows bread) Well, you should probably burn those off at the gym here. Coco, lying on the bed: I don't wanna... Brandon: I'll get some ice or whatever. Just don't eat anymore before you explode. Coco, lying on the bed: Or throw up. Brandon leaves the room and heads elsewhere. Coco then gets up and holds his stomach. He then turns his head and sees a burrito on a tray. Coco: Burrito. So warm and fresh. With melted cheese and pillowy dough. And tender meat that leaves your mouth watering. I need that burrito! Coco gets up from the bed and goes over to the burrito. A figure is then standing at the tray. Coco looks up and backs up. Coco: What are you?! AHH! A figure then grabs Coco. Later, Brandon arrives with a cup of ice. Brandon: Alright, Coco, I got some ice for your stupid stomach. (walking into the room) Coco? (notices mess and spilled food) That can't be good. Brandon then wonders around the hallway looking for Coco. Brandon: Coco? Coco? Coco, where are you? The lighting then flickers and a faint conversation is heard. Brandon hears this and decides to check it out. He goes into a dimly lit hallway and sees the Bellboy pushing a cart with a bed sheet over it into a room. Brandon then looks at it and makes his way to the room. When he gets there, the door is a creek open. He peeks inside and sees the Bellboy and a maid standing at a table by an unseen figure. Figure: Did you get me the specimen? Bellboy: Yes, sir. The bellboy removes the bed sheet revealing a tied up Coco. Brandon gasps. Figure: Excellent. Soon my form will be complete. Maid: What about the other aliens? Figure: They are no threat to us. But if they do threaten our operations, then we will take action. None shall interfere. Now, I need no distractions while I merge with the boy. The Figure steps into Brandon's sight which shows that he is a blue, humanoid like alien. Brandon, quietly: Whoa... Blue Alien: Never mind. Stop the child. (points to the door) The two turn and hiss at the door. Brandon then backs up and runs for it. The maid slams into the door; breaking it off its hinges and the Bellboy charges after Brandon followed by the maid. Brandon runs down the hallway and looks behind him. The Bellboy then starts to shift into a similar blue alien. Brandon: AH! Brandon then slides at a corner and then runs down another hallway but then hides in a broom closet close by. The blue alien and the maid run by. Brandon, activating Omnitrix: I've gotta stop those guys from taking over this hotel. Brandon scrolls through the silhouettes of Freezefire, Wildpup, Ro-Warasaur and Slime Shot. A transformation flash is then seen coming from the broom closet. The maid then twists her head around her body and her body starts to form so that way she's facing forwards. She punches the door down and looks inside seeing nothing but cleaning supplies. Her neck then cracks severally times as it shifts when her head tilts from left to right in confusion. Underneath her, however, a goo pile is slipping away from the mess. It then reforms into Slime Shot who then grabs the maid from behind. The maid's head then twists around her body. Maid: You just made a grave mistake. The maid then forms into a similar blue alien and slips away from Slime Shot's grasp. Slime Shot: Oh great... Another slippery splosh alien. The alien reforms into her default form. Female Blue Alien: What are you doing on this planet? Slime Shot: Saving it from you. Female Blue Alien: Do not get in our way again. Slime Shot: You attacked me. How about I return the favor? Slime Shot stretches over to the blue alien and throws a punch at her only for her to dodge it and push Slime Shot off her. Slime Shot reforms. Female Blue Alien: To me, my brother! The other blue alien runs in from behind the corner. Slime Shot: You guys can't take me. I'm a liquid. Female Blue Alien: With a few solid bits. Slime Shot: What? (looks at bones) Oh that. Well that's not the point. No matter how flexible you are, you're still solid. And solid things are affected by explosions. Blue Alien 2: You don't have any explosive materials on you. Slime Shot: Oh not on me. It IS me. Slime Shot then charges up. His bones surround his center until they start to glow. The charge is then released and the bones scatter as well as the slime which spreads across the whole area and the blue aliens. The slime then collects all of the bones and reforms Slime Shot. The Omnitrix then times out and Slime Shot transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Now time to get Coco and stop what's going on here. Brandon goes for Coco back at the other hotel room and sees Coco tied up. Brandon then unties Coco and helps him up. Brandon: You alright? Coco: Yeah, fine. Brandon: Come on. He couldn't have gotten far. The two then head over to the elevator which is heading up. Brandon: Get ready. The elevator door then opens up and Coco is seen standing in there. Brandon: Coco? But you're- The first Coco then forms into the blue alien and punches the down button. He then grabs Brandon and throws him into the elevator as the doors start to close again. Brandon then gets up and tries to leave but the doors close in on him and the elevator goes down. The shape shifter leader then pulls the steel doors open and jumps onto the elevator shaft. He then slices the line causing the shaft to fall down. Coco: AH! I hope you have a plan! Brandon: Oh yeah. Sure. Any second now. (continuously hits Omnitrix which is still recharging) The shaft increases speed as it lowers down to the bottom. The Omnitrix then turns green and beeps. Brandon: Finally! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He then transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: A crystal guy? Let's just see if he can do what I think he can do. Diamondhead then forms a sword blade with his arms and punctures the sides of the shaft. He then attempts to slow down the elevator shaft. He tries hard as the shaft begins to decrease in speed but is still approaching the bottom. The shaft then gets slower and slower until it comes to a complete stop. Diamondhead then releases his grip and forces the doors open. The roof of the elevator shaft is then ripped open as the shape shifter tackles and attempts to attack him. Diamondhead tosses him off of him. Shape Shifter Leader: There is no stopping us. We are everyone. The Shape Shifter Leader then forms into Brandon. Diamondhead and Coco look shocked. Shape Shifter as Brandon: We are unstoppable. Diamondhead: We'll see about that. Coco: Yeah, stupid face. Diamondhead: Hey! That's my face he's impersonating. Coco: Oh. Sorry. Diamondhead then fires diamond projectiles at the Shape Shifter version of himself who dodges them and shifts around them. The Shape Shifter Leader then attempts to merge with Diamondhead. Diamondhead, struggling: You are not getting me! Coco then uses a fire extinguisher on the Shape Shifter Leader who is then weakened by it and falls off of Diamondhead. Diamondhead then shakes himself off and places his hands against the floor. Diamondhead: Let's see what you can do, diamond dude. Diamondhead concentrates until he forms a large crystal from the ground which crashes through the floor and entraps the Shape Shifter Leader in diamonds. Diamondhead: And that's that. Female Shape Shifter: Leave him alone. Diamondhead: He attacked me. Male Shape Shifter: You got it in the way. Coco: In the way of what exactly? Female Shape Shifter: I have finally found the word. Vacation. Diamondhead: What? Male Shape Shifter: We have branched from our home world in search for what you Humans refer to as a vacation. We wanted to relax and enjoy the natural aspects of your world but you kept getting in the way. Diamondhead: Well, you can't continue doing things the way you do things. In order to have fun on Earth, you need to act like you're from it not just appear like you are. Although we might be able to make a few exceptions for a certain bunch of types of people. Diamondhead punches the diamond circle which creates a gap in which the Shape Shifter Leader escapes. He then reforms and prepares to attack Diamondhead again. Female Shape Shifter: Leader, stop. It is over. Shape Shifter Leader: Is it? It didn't last as long as I wanted it to. Diamondhead looks at Coco who looks back at him. Later on, the van in the parking lot reforms back into its default appearance of a UFO-like spaceship and it takes off into space. Brandon and Coco are seen waving goodbye. Brandon: Well, I'm going home. Coco: Already? We just got here. Brandon: I dunno, Coco. Maybe home is the best comfort after all. Coco: Alright. Cool. I didn't want to stay anyways. Brandon: What changed your mind? Coco: The suitcases. Hotel Manager: You little brat! Look, what you did to my hotel! Why I oughta- Hotel Guest: Hey! You call this the best hotel in the city? I go away for a couple of hours and when I get back my room is a mess. Food on the floor, bed sheets are missing. As a reviewer, my experience in Room 10 was not a pleasant one. I'm just surprised nobody took anything from my suitcases. Hotel Manager: B-But I can explain. Hotel Guest: Explain it to my lawyer. (storms off) The Hotel Manager then sits down on the ground and starts to cry. Brandon: Um... There There. Everything's going to be alright. Hotel Manager: No. No its not. Everything's a disaster. They're going to shut down my hotel for good. Coco: If it helps, there is a giant ball made out of diamonds in your hotel. It's probably your property. Hotel Manager: Giant ball of diamonds? ... (runs back to the hotel) Officers, wait! Brandon: Heh. Looks like everything turned out good in the end for everyone. The scene then shows a shot of the sky and a small flash in the distance. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *The Shape Shifters (First Appearance) *Hotel Manager (First Appearance) *Bell Boy (First Appearance) *Receptionist (First Appearance) *Maid (First Appearance) *Room 10 Guest (First Appearance) *Guests Villains *The Shape Shifters (Temporally) Aliens Used *Grey Matter (First Appearance) *Angler Fish *Slime Shot *Diamondhead (First Appearance) Trivia *Despite the original version of the episode, Coco appears in this episode as well as Grey Matter and Slime Shot. **However, Stinkfly and XLR8 are not present into the rebooted episode. **Ironically, XLR8 wasn't present in the original version either. *Despite the change to use Freezefire in the rebooted variation as was planned in the original during production, he was not used because of his constant appearances in previous episodes. *An alternate beginning to the episode was that the Receptionist rejected the two who then followed a man to his room, Room 10, in which he would ask the maid to make sure his room is prepared when he gets back so then they would borrow his room key from the maid's cart in order to access the room. *Grey Matter referring to it being a good thing that he didn't transform into Stinkfly was a reference to the original episode in which Brandon uses Stinkfly to play video games at the arcade which made no sense later on. *The writing for the Shape Shifters was inspired by the Lymax and the Forever Knights in trench coats in the episode, A Small Problem. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes